Tantei Triva
by psychicfiredemoness
Summary: Reposted and reformated. The guys are 'invited' to my OC's game show. Sorta funny I guess. Please R
1. Welcome!

Psychicfiredemoness: Well people this was the very first fanfic that I had posted. And it got killed off twice but now it's back damnit! So now that I'm done ranting... Hello all who read this!

Hiei: No one in any case would want to read this.

Psychic: /throws book at him/

Both: /start arguing/

Sapphire: Both of you shut up!

Hiei: /glares/

Psychic: I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1

A shorter than Hiei blonde blue eyed girl walked up to a stage and behind a podium.

"Okay everyone. I'm your host Scorch. This is basically a show where we, meaning I, ask questions to the YYH cast. Here are the 'contestants'. Yusuke a.k.a. dimwit. Kuwabara a.k.a. Kuwabaka. Kurama a.k.a. Suichi a.k.a. Yoko a.k.a. fox-boy. Kurama you got too many aliases man. And lastly Hiei a.k.a. fire boy. Do any of you know the rules or why you are here?" she asked.

"Nope," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara shook his head.

"Because we're on a show and no I do not yet know the rules," Kurama replied politely.

"Because your damned security guards kidnapped us!" Hiei growled pointing at a Philippines girl with shoulder length black hair and glasses and the other was a Hispanic girl with really long ass black hair with ice blue eyes.

"Ah shut up Hiei," the glasses girl said.

"Kayori quit arguing with the contestants!" Scorch yelled.

"Why don't you shut up!" Kayori asked.

"Kayori Scorch! Both of you shut up!" the Hispanic girl said.

"Sapphire Kayori both of you... Shh!" Scorch said.

The two girls quitted.

"Ahem. Now to continue, I'm ignoring Hiei's 'answer', and Kurama was closest with his. But since _none_ of you know the rules..." Scorch said and pressed a red .

The four detectives then all got shocked.

"What the hell was that!?" Yusuke demanded.

"It's some button that the network gave me. Now the rules are simple you guys just answer the questions I ask, and no one gets hurt. Ya get it? Good. Let the hell begin! But first a word from our sponsors!" Scorch stated.

The detectives and audience of about ten people fell.

"WHAT!?" Scorch asked.

-5 minutes later-

"Okay the first three questions. What are your names?" Scorch asked. (this part is just dialogue because it's pretty obvious who's talking)

"Yusuke Urameshi"

"Kazuma Kuwabara"

"Suichi Minamino, or Kurama" (And that's the way to spell it in English)

"Hiei"

"What are your quests?" she asked.

"To finish middle school"

"Urameshi you stole my answer!"

The two boys began arguing.

"To make my mother happy"

"To get off this god forsaken show"

"Gee thanks Hiei. What are you favorite colors?" she asked.

"Green"

"Blue"

"Red"

"Black. And why are you asking such stupid questions shojo!?"

Because a higher force commands it," she said with sarcasm, "Next question, why is Neptune blue?"

"Uh," Yusuke and Kuwabara replied.

"Because of all the methane in its atmosphere," Kurama replied.

"What the hell's Neptune?" Hiei asked.

"the planet before Pluto and after Uranus. That sum it up for ya?" she asked with even more sarcasm.

"Hn," Hiei glared.

"Security!" she called.

"What?" Sapphire and Kayori asked coming onto the stage.

"Where is the weapon of a dozen splinters!?" Scorch asked.

"Huh?" Kayori asked.

"My damned 2x4!" Scorch yelled.

"Oh! _That _weapon of a dozen splinters. I don't know," Sapphire replied.

"BAKA!!! Oh, here it is," Scorch said picking up a 2x4 from under her podium and throwing it at Hiei knocking him out.

"Well since one of our contestants is no longer conscious we'll see you next time on what ever the hell this show is called. Now leave before you A) hit traffic or B) _I_ call the cops.

The contestants tried to leave but are attacked by fangirls. Making Scorch, Sapphire, and Kayori laughed.

End chapter

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that's the first chapter.

Sapphire: And just so you guys know, Scorch is an evil fire demoness.

Scorch: Thank you Sapph. /still sarcasm/

Sapphire: You're welcome.

Hiei: She was being sarcastic you fool.

Psychic: She knew that.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Please review people.


	2. Technical difficulties

Psychicfiredemoness: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

The Yu Yu guys and girls, Sapphire, and Kayori: /eating turkey/

Psychic: Right, now I guess I don't get any turkey.

Yusuke: Damn right you don't!

Psychic: Bitch Yusuke! Anyway back to business, time to laugh at you all!

Sapphire: Why?

Psychic: Don't know I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2

"Hi again everyone," Scorch announced to the crowd of 4 people. (Reviewers) "Now time for even more horribly random questions and before asked this drawl question _yes_ I use large, hard to understand words like, excruciating, as in it is excruciatingly painful to be repeatedly hit with a 2x4. Isn't it Hiei?"

"Hn," Hiei replied removing splinters from his face.

"Right well please give warm welcome to our newest contestant, Botan!" Scorch said.

Botan then walked out onto the stage and took her seat next to Hiei on the board. (The game show kind of board.)

"Now a word from our sponsors!" she exclaimed getting everyone to face fault.

-5 minutes later-

"We're Ba-ack!" Scorch said happily, "now---"

Please stand by we are now experiencing some technical difficulties.

-5 minutes later-

"What the hell just happened!?" Scorch growled over to the camera man that was her brother named DMV.

DMV then began messing with the camera.

--Static--

"Damnit quit doing that! You're starting to piss me off!" Scorch yelled.

DMV started to mess with the camera again but Scorch pressed the red button and he got shocked. He was then carried out by the security guards.

"Thanks, now to continue, the first question, what if Kurama hated school?" Scorch asked.

"He wouldn't be the perfect student," Yusuke said.

"You stole my answer Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I would probably disappoint my mother," Kurama said.

"What the hell is school?" Hiei asked.

"It's a place humans go to learn," Botan explained, "and I think he'd be more like Yusuke."

"Hey!" Yusuke cried.

"Ain't our fault that you sir are a dimwit," Scorch explained.

"I'm not!" Yusuke stated.

"Next, and this is a question that fox-boy can't even answer correctly," Scorch started, "when will then be now?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked confused.

"I don't know," Kurama replied.

"What in all of Makai are you talking about?!" Hiei demanded.

Botan shrugged.

"The answer is, soon. If any of you had bothered to watch the movie Space Balls, you would have known that. Next question, but this one's for Sapphire and Kayori. What if Hiei had never tried to take over the Human World?" Scorch asked.

"Then he wouldn't be in the series," Sapphire replied.

"I don't think Kurama would be then either," Kayori said.

"Correct. Next, what if Kuwabara was trapped under a bus and Hiei was trying to 'save' him?" Scorch asked.

The contestants all had the mental image of Hiei getting behind the wheel of the bus and back over then running over Kuwabara and repeating that process about five times. Hiei smirked at the thought while the other contestants shuttered.

"Um okay then. We have a guest for the next question. Welcome Yukina!" Scorch said.

Yukina walked onto the stage and took a place next to Hiei who went stiff.

"Who is Yukina's brother and who is Hiei's sister," Scorch

Hiei twitched and Yusuke grinned widely.

"Hiei's Yukina's brother and the other way around," Yusuke stated.

"What?! Why didn't you punks tell me sooner!?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Because Hiei would have killed us," Kurama explained.

"Yes that is the truth," Botan sighed.

"I'm going to make your death slow and painful shojo," Hiei stated pointing his sword at Scorch.

"You planning to do anything before that?" Yusuke asked with a perverted smile.

"God, no!" Hiei exclaimed.

"Uh and the last question before I get brutally slaughtered er I mean the show ends. What if Hiei liked frogurt instead of sweet snow?" Scorch asked.

"What the hell's frogurt _or_ sweet snow?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked.

"It's what Hiei and apparently Scorch call ice cream, and frogurt is frozen yogurt," Kurama explained, "and it's what Hiei would eat instead of ice cream."

"Yes and then we'd get to see him go into a frozen food coma," Botan added.

"It's true I've seen it happen, cept it was ice cream," Sapphire said.

"Shut up!" Hiei growled.

"No! Hi-chan would never give up sweet snow!" a group of fangirls cried and threw twenty gallons of sweet snow onto the stage.

The frozen substance spilled everywhere making it inedible. Hiei and Scorch both glared at the fangirls.

"You ruined perfectly good sweet snow!" Hiei yelled attacking the fangirls.

"Well see ya next time on, uh, um crap still can't think of a name," Scorch said.

End Chapter

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that was interesting to say the least.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Botan, Koenma: /passed out from eating/

Psychic: Wow, turkey does make you sleepy. Well please review. Happy Thanksgiving.


	3. Questions!

Psychicfiredemoness: I take it you all still like the story?

Hiei: Apparently they do.

Psychic: Sweet. Anyway I'm gonna try and focus more on this story set then the others write now just to tell ya'll.

Hiei: That's good; I'd rather be annoyed by the foolish shojo then be paired with one.

Scorch and Alex: Hey!

Alex: Hey wait a sec; I don't want to be paired with him!

Scorch: But I get to torture him. Yay!

Psychic: I own nothing,

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3

"Okay I have more questions!" Scorch proclaimed.

"Does that mean we can leave now?" Hiei asked.

"NO! And just for that…" she yelled then shocked him, "this time we will be asking trivia questions such as how much can a ten gallon hat called?"

"Less then a gallon," Kurama replied.

"That was an example! But before the break, what would happen if I was to shove mood elevators down Hiei's throat?" she asked.

The contestants all shrugged and Hiei had a bad feeling about it.

"Let's see!" she cried.

Sapphire then put 5 mood elevators down his throat.

"We are the champions my friend!" Hiei sang spinning around.

"He is seriously tone deaf," Kayori stated.

Yusuke was cracking up and taping the incident.

"Okay time for a brief break! In which Hiei hopefully regains his sanity," Scorch said.

-30 minutes later-

Hiei was back to his normal self and held an ice pack to his head.

"That took longer then expected but we're back! So first question, how many strands of spider silk does it take to make a one inch wide ribbon?" Scorch asked.

"How the hell should we know?" Yusuke asked.

"By guessing of course. And that counted as your turn," she explained.

"1000?" Kuwabara guessed.

"5000," Kurama said.

"If it's a spider demon one-quarter," Hiei said.

"Right. But this is human type spiders Hiei, and it seems you found a lope-hole from getting shocked!" Scorch glared.

"Uh 3859?" Botan guessed clueless.

"As usual Kurama is correct. Now what sea mammal dreams?" Scorch asked.

"A dolphin," Yusuke replied.

"A shark," Kuwabara guessed.

"A shark is a fish baka," Hiei said.

"A whale," Kurama replied.

"Whale," Hiei said.

"I'm going to agree with these two," Botan said.

"Curse you fox boy! Stop getting the freakin' questions right! Okay then do any of you watch horror movies?" Scorch asked.

"Oh! I do!!" Yusuke said raising his arm.

"No they're too scary," Kuwabara said making everyone sweat drop.

"Not very many," Kurama said.

"No," Hiei stated.

"I had to watch Barney once does that count?" Botan asked.

"In this case yes, although it isn't a movie it's a gay ass babies show," Scorch replied, "and in the slim chance Yusuke knows this answer he's going last. What monster does Jonathan Breck play?"

"Uh Dracula?" Kuwabara guessed.

"The wolf man?" Kurama asked.

"He plays some form of demon," Hiei said.

"Barney?" Botan guessed.

"He's that guy that plays the Creeper in the Jeepers Creepers movies!" Yusuke said sounding proud of himself.

"Oh my god! He has a brain!" Scorch proclaimed.

"Hey!" Yusuke growled.

"Now, what sport do the most people die in?" she asked ignoring the fuming teen.

"Racing?" Yusuke guessed.

"Stop stealing my answers Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Drag racing," Kurama said.

"Bushido," Hiei stated plainly.

"Quidditch," Botan said.

"Where the hell did that come from Botan?! And the real answer is golf, people die from strokes and heart attacks," Scorch said.

(Now the questions above were true the ones below are mindless false ones.)

"Why is Kuwabara such an idiot?" Scorch asked.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Okay then an imbecile, moron, fool, prat, twit, or dumass? Take your pick," Scorch replied.

"Uh, hey I'm not any of those either!" he cried.

"It's cause he doesn't have a brain," Yusuke commented.

"If he hadn't a brain he wouldn't be alive," Kurama informed.

"That you captain obvious," Sapphire stated.

"And he probably has a disorder," Kurama said.

"I think he got dropped on his head," Hiei said.

"I think he's retarded," Botan said.

"It's nicer to say down syndrome Botan, and wouldn't that be a disorder? And wouldn't he be in separate classes then Yusuke and stuff?" Scorch asked.

"I'm not retarded, and you shouldn't mock me for I am the Great Kuwabara!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke started laughing at that.

"You wanna fight Urameshi!?" Kuwabara yelled.

The two began a fist fight until Kuwabara was no longer conscious.

"Well since one of our contestants is somewhere in la la land with Yukina. We'd better wrap this up see you next time on…damnit! Still no name." Scorch growled.

"Brought to you by Fishy Joe's! And try Fishy Joe's new Walrus Juice, ride the walrus!" Kayori said. (Don't own Futurama)

-End chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Another day another box of stolen pens.

Hiei: You got that from The Simpsons.

Scorch: So?

Hiei: Baka.

Psychic: Shut up before I make you both contestants! Bwahahahahahahahhaha!!!!!!! I'm done.

Hiei: Good then you'll give the show up and I won't have to be on it anymore.

Psychic: I meant with laughing!

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Please review.


	4. We need pledges!

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi everybody!

Crowd: Hi Dr. Nick!

Psychic: I'm not Dr. Nick!

Crowd: Oh. disperse

Psychic: Right, well it seems more people like my story then I thought.

Hiei: No they're only lying to spare your feelings.

Psychic: throws a gallon of chum on him Your new name is Chumly. Now dance Chumly!

Hiei: My name isn't Chumly and I won't dance!

Psychic: pushes button for roof removal

Roof: seagulls come down to peck at Chumly, I mean Hiei

Hiei: running around

Psychic: I still need ideas for this to go on as a story but I thought of something painfully random. I hope that you like it and I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4

"Hello people of the audience! Today we have some uh, complications with the show," Scorch said.

"Do we want to know?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh, because we have a low budget and poor funding right now we have 'slightly' poor electrical wiring so some of you may get-" Scorch began.

At that moment Botan got shocked. (In case you're wondering I don't have anything against Botan but she's the only one that hasn't been shocked yet.) The Scorch got shocked. Botan was literally smoking from being fried.

"Botan blame the network for giving us low funding," Scorch suggested.

Botan nodded coughing out a puff of smoke. Kuwabara got shocked.

"Remember we're taking pledges in this episode. The number of the station will appear at the break in 3,2,1.

-5 minutes later-

"Let's start the questions! Why is Hiei so full of himself?" Scorch asked.

"Because he's Hiei," Yusuke said.

"It's cause he can use that Dragon attack," Kuwabara guessed.

"What do ya know he can think. Hey wait! I can use that attack too! And I'm not full of myself!" she stated.

"There are, too many reasons to list," Kurama sighed and Botan agreed while Hiei glared.

"Okay. According to superstition what is a cure for eye trouble?" Scorch asked.

"Glasses," Yusuke said.

"Carrots," Kuwabara said.

Kurama shrugged.

"Ha! Kurama doesn't know something!" she said happily and the fox got shocked.

"Stabbing their eyes out," Hiei stated.

Botan scooted away from him, "splashing water into their eyes?"

"The correct answer is pieced ears. Next-" Scorch started.

Hiei got shocked.

"-question. Who said 'the only good is knowledge, the only evil is ignorance'?" she asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had to shout out stupidly at this point," Kurama!"

"I never said that," the sweat dropping demon replied.

"That counts as your- (gets shocked)-answer," Scorch said and coughed out some smoke.

"Some human scholar that has been long forgotten," Hiei stated surely.

"Socrates," Botan smiled.

"How the hell-(gets shocked again)-did you know that?" Scorch asked coughing out even more smoke.

"I pilot the River Styx, I know some of those kinds of things," she replied.

The audience then got shocked.

"See why we need funding guys?" Scorch asked, "Now, where are the Human worlds largest earthworms found?"

After being shocked twice Yusuke replied, "America."

"Canada," Kuwabara answered.

"I only know of Japan you stupid fool!" Hiei growled.

"Uh, New Zealand?" Botan guessed.

"The correct answer is Australia, how big can they get?" Scorch asked.

"Uh 5 feet?"

"20 feet." (If you guys can't tell who's talking by now you really need to pay attention more, the general pattern is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, then Scorch talks usually.)

"14 feet."

"12 feet."

"10 feet."

"What have we entered the Twilight Zone or something? Hiei got the answer but Kurama didn't? But let's see ya answer this Jagan boy! What rodent has more bones then a human? Hm, not so smart now are ya?" Scorch contradicted him.

"A mouse," Hiei replied.

"Mouse where?!" Kuwabara yelled screaming like a little school girl.

Scorch glared at Hiei for getting the right answer and pushed the little red button on her podium. Everyone there got shocked. Scorch, Kurama, and Botan's hair was sticking up every which way and Hiei's had electricity running through it.

"Hiei, the demon lightning rod. (coughs out smoke) I think that may have shorted out that breaker. Let's see!" Scorch cried about to push the button.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed.

"Oh fine," she pouted removing her hand.

Everyone sighed in relief and a light from the stage fell onto the button. Again everyone got shocked.

"Guess that breaker still works," Scorch said coughing up a lot of smoke along with the contestants, and most of the audience, "and remember we need pledges and sponsors as funding." (When I say sponsors, just say in your review you want to 'sponsor' Tantei Trivia, and send in a 'pledge' in. Scorch: In other words make up a pledge amount of money. Psychic: Shut up! But yeah, it's just a review thing.)

"Hey what happened here?" Sapphire asked as she and Kayori came in with drinks from Starbucks, and only for themselves those greedy bastards. (I don't like Starbucks. Or coffee but then again Starbucks is the Frankenstein monster of coffee.)

"Where were you guys!? You're my damn security!" Scorch cried coughing smoke, "and we were all brutally electrocuted."

"Oh, too bad," Kayori said drinking some of her beverage.

Another light fell onto the button and Sapphire and Kayori were shocked. Their drinks exploded all over themselves and the other started cracking up. Then a light fell on top of Scorch's head and here we end the chapter or stupidity and random randomness.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Okay that was the painful idea. What do you think? And the pledge thing is you send a review for this chapter and that is a pledge. If I manage to get ten for this chapter the breakers will be fixed or if you guys want I can keep the breakers broken for a while well we all get horribly shocked and cough up smoke.

Hiei: You'd better fix the breakers! in a straight jacket and tied to a dolly lift so he doesn't KILL Psychic in a painful and brutal manner

Psychic: Uh huh. And you ain't getting out of that thing until you calm the hell down!

Hiei: struggles and falls on side

Psychic: Poor little Hiei.

Hiei: Shut up shojo!

Psychic: Whatever Fire boy.

Hiei: Someone tell her to get me out of this thing! /yelling at readers/

Psychic: No! He'll kill me and no more updates!

Hiei: Yes!

Psychic: No!

Hiei: Yes!

Psychic: No!

Hiei: Yes!

Psychic: No!

Hiei: Yes!

Psychic: No!

Hiei: YES! /burns jacketgrins evilly/

Psychic: /gulps/ Uh I'm dead see ya guys! /runs/

Alex: Hi Psychic.

Psychic: Do me a favor.

Alex: O-kay…

Psychic: Thanks! /throws Alex into Hiei/

Alex and Hiei: /swirly eyed.


	5. End

Psychicfiredemoness: Hello everyone. This'll be the fourth update I've made within about 24 hours, and I've gotten ONE review, ONE! For any of them! I updated the sequel thingy, the Folklore thingy, and I finished the survey thingy.

Hiei: Fool.

Psychic: Twas the Twilight Zone thing.

Sapphire: Sure it was.

Psychic: Shut up Sapphire!

Sapphire Make me.

Everyone/quiet/

Sapphire: …

Everyone/quiet/

Sapphire/twitches/

Psychic: Well I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5

Welcome everyone to the season finale. So yeah these are going to be basically psychotic as hell questions. You guys got-" Scorch said.

The audience got shocked.

"Never mind. But _that_ is _why_ we're having the season finale. The circuits are still shot and someone messed with the-" The lights went off, "-fuse box and because the sweet snow incident of episode two, the stage lights are-" the lights came back on, "-falling every so often, so either the contestants, audience, or cast. Meaning me, Kayori, Sapphire, or one of the camera people. And we could only afford three camera men."

A stage light then fell onto camera man number 3.

"Make that two camera men," she sighed.

"Can we get on with it so we can all leave?" Hiei asked.

Scorch got a tazer out and pushed a button so two cords shot out of it and dug into the Jaganshi's skin. She shocked him eight times with it, "Now on with the questions! But first a word from our sponsors! Sponsors include Aseret Kitsune and Serena-the-Silver-Youko" she said as Hiei tore the cords out of his skin.

-5 minutes later-

"Okay we're back!" Scorch proclaimed.

The lights went out and she lit a candle.

"Okay now the questions can begin being asked. And yes I know how little sense that made fox-boy so don't point it out. Uh, Kurama?" Scorch stated.

The lights went on and everyone turned to Kurama's seat and they found a little voodoo doll of him.

"Ah! Where's Kura-kun?" screamed his fan girls.

Scorch was flipping through the script, "that wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Maybe he's just in the bathroom," Kuwabara suggested.

"And maybe your head's empty," Yusuke said.

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled and Scorch threw a light at him making him knocked out.

"Well at least I hit one of them, now someone go look for Kurama. Now questions, what weighs more a pound of feathers or a pound of gold?" Scorch asked.

"Don't they weigh the same?" Yusuke asked.

They skipped Kuwabara for obvious reasons.

"The feathers," Hiei replied.

"Gold," Botan stated.

"Gold is weighed in 12 ounce pounds, feathers in 16 ounce pounds, so feathers," Scorch stated.

"Hey we can't find Kurama," Sapphire said coming back with Kayori.

"Did you check everywhere?" Scorch questioned.

Sapphire nodded.

"You check the basement?"

Sapphire nodded again.

"Did you check the sub basement?"

"We have a sub basement?" Kayori asked.

"Yes! Now check the sub basement!" Scorch commanded.

The two left.

"Why are roses red?" she asked.

"Cause Kurama made it so," Yusuke stated.

They all anime fell. Hiei shrugged in a 'why should I give a damn about damn flowers' kind of way.

"I don't know," Botan stated.

"Until the 19th century roses were white or pink, in 1832 a China rose was crossed over with a deep-red hybrid flower. So a red rose was born. Hey Yusuke, the baka awake yet?" Scorch asked.

"He's gone!" Yusuke stated.

"Damn, we can't draw on his face now," she mumbled.

"And look at this," Yusuke held up a little Kuwabara voodoo doll.

"That's awkward. We'll take a small break for now," Scorch said.

-5 minutes later-

"We couldn't find the two missing people. I hope I don't get fired," Scorch stated as a light landed on camera man 1.

"You deserve to get fired," Hiei stated, " the show should be canceled.

"Touchy little thing aren't you?" She asked.

"Little?" he asked drawing his katana.

"Where's Yusuke?" Botan asked.

In Yusuke's seat was a little voodoo doll.

"What the hell is going on today?" Scorch screamed before cursing in pig-Latin.

"You done?" Kayori asked.

"Yeah, now let's continue with the show before we," Scorch stated.

A light fell onto the last camera man.

"Summon the police and they find out how everyone died a horrible, painful, violent, gruesome death," she finished.

"Don't you say that!" Botan said worriedly.

"You sound like you know something shojo," Hiei pointed out.

"Me?" Scorch said pointing at herself, "What would I know? Hehehe… uh, where are the voodoo dolls?"

The fan girls were fighting over the Yusuke and Kurama dolls while they tried to kill the Kuwabara one. Three voices screamed in pain and everyone looked around.

"This is like a bad horror movie, they're picking us off one by one and replacing us with real working voodoo dolls!" Scorch stated, "Who's next?"

"The baka ferry onna," Hiei stated.

"Hiei," Botan said.

"That wasn't a question!" she yelled

"I'm calling Koenma, maybe he'll know what's going on," Botan search her pocket, "it's gone!"

"And now we can't contact the outside world!" Scorch stated.

"You watch too much sci-fi," Kayori said blandly.

"Shut up child!" She yelled back.

"Quit calling me that!"

"I'm older then you!"

"By four days!"

The lights went out and they stopped arguing.

"WHO EVER THE HELL IS DOING THAT IS GOING TO FIND THEMSELVE CHARRED TO A CRISP!" Scorch screamed.

The lights went on and there was a Botan and Hiei voodoo dolls.

Scorch grinned evilly and poked the Hiei dolls forehead.

"Baka shojo! Stop doing that!" Hiei's disembodied voice hissed.

"Alright," she said and threw the doll at the fan girls.

"You _will_ pay for this shojo!" he hissed.

"Anyone wanna go to the lounge?" Sapphire asked.

"We have a lounge' Scorch asked.

Sapphire and Kayori started laughing, "You didn't know that?"

"You didn't know you had call waiting!" Scorch pointed at Kayori and she stopped laughing.

-Lounge-

"Okay there are two possibilities," Scorch said.

"Such as?" Sapphire asked.

"The great Spirit detectives were kidnapped or they messed with the fuse to get me fired from Tantei Trivia. I thought of a title!" Scorch proclaimed. (If you had read this originally I didn't have a name for the show until this chapter.)

"Good for you," Kayori said ordering something from the vending machine and nothing happened, "A little help?"

Scorch kicked the machine and it broke open to show the missing people.

-Stage-

The voodoo dolls disappeared and the fan girls started to cry.

-Lounge-

Hiei was strangling Scorch for throwing his voodoo doll at the fan girls. Sapphire punched him.

"Thanks. Do you guys know who did this to you?" Scorch asked rubbing her neck.

"It was the camera men!" Botan cried.

The camera men walked into the room and removed their masks to show they were ogres and Koenma

"You mean the toddler was behind this?" Yusuke screamed.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ call me that Yusuke?" Koenma twitched.

Scorch started strangling Koenma.

"I could have lost my job because of you!" she screamed as Yusuke laughed and Botan and the ogres restrained her.

"Who do you think owns the station?" Koenma asked.

Scorch stopped struggling for a minute and tried to strangle him again. Koenma hid behind Yusuke.

"This is why you were the five contestants," he stated.

"You mean you're the reason we all went through pure hell?" Yusuke and Hiei screamed at him trying to strangle him but he was now behind Botan.

"Okay answer this, why'd you steal them?" Scorch asked after being released from her captures.

"I didn't _steal_ them, simply added a twist to the show," Koenma stated.

"It's my show! Well sorta, you can't go doing that crap just cause you own the station!" Scorch replied.

"But it added suspense for the last episode of the season," Koenma stated.

"That doesn't matter! This is educational television! There shouldn't be suspense!" Scorch interjected.

"And it's because DMV messed with the fuse box," he added.

"Don't blame my brother!" she growled, "but damn him to hell!"

"And thank you for watching Tantei Trivia," Koenma said.

"Uh who are you talking to?" she asked.

He pointed at a camera.

"You…were filming this?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied.

She started strangling him again.

-End Chapter-

-End Story-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that's it I hope you guys liked this so yeah. And do you want me to post season two again? Well please review people I want at least 5 review saying so if you wan the sequal.


End file.
